AKB0048: The Past of the Legendary AKB0048
by rubypearl2016
Summary: It was 17 years before the 77th generation. 9 girls that met before made up the 60th generation of understudies-the biggest group ever. When all 9 girls became successors, something amazing happened. After Takamina the 5th became successor, all 9 girls disappeared. No one knew what happened. Until they came back 9 years later-when the 77th generation came.
1. The Prologue

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry that I've didn't really update my other story much, I was watching more anime. Now, I'm going to writing a fanfic about AKB0048, an anime that I really like now. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AKB0048, except for the characters that I made up and some of the plot. (P.S.: Some of the characters are different, but have the same names as the successors now. I.E., Takahashi Minami the 4****th**** is different from Takahashi Minami the 5****th****).**

**Prologue **

The girl named Hisakawa Kira woke up with a start. That girl has lavender hair and baby blue eyes, with a heart in her hair. She is tall for her age, and she usually has her hair in two very low pigtails tied with a blue ribbon. She had just found out about AKB0048 when she was 5 years old, and now she's twelve. Sebustar, the planet that she had grown up in, wasn't in the Entertainment Ban.

~Flashback…7 years before that~

Just because of a person named Omoi Yukai, who had visited Sebustar because of her father's work, but lives actually inNikkoustar, introduced her to AKB0048, a concert that she would never forget. Myojo Rida, a girl who Kira knew since her 1st year of elementary school, also went to the AKB0048 concert. After watching that concert, all three of them decided that they wanted to be in AKB0048.

"Come on! Come on!" Yukai called, leading Rida and Kira to where the AKB0048 concert was held at.

"We're coming, we're coming." Rida said. "Calm down."

"AKB0048!" a loud voice shouted in the distance, followed by tons of cheers.

"It's starting!" Kira shouted, and the three girls ran all the way to the concert. There they met 6 other girls, and the concert began.

**~Aitakatta Song Start ~**

Aitakatta

Aitakatta

Aitakatta

Yes!

Aitakatta

Aitakatta

Aitakatta

Yes!

Kimi ni...

Jitensha zenryoku de

PEDARU kogi nagara

Saka wo noboru

Kaze ni fukuranderu

SHATSU mo ima wa modokashii

Yatto kitzuita

Hontou no kimochi

Shoujiki ni yukun da

Tatta hitotsu kono michi wo

Hashire!

Suki naraba

Suki da to iou

Gomakasazu

Sunao ni narou

Suki naraba

Suki da to iou

Mune no uchi

Sarakedasou yo

Aitakatta

Aitakatta

Aitakatta

Yes!

Aitakatta

Aitakatta

Aitakatta

Yes!

Kimi ni...

Dondon afure dasu

Ase mo nuguwazu ni

Sugao no mama

Komorebi no TONNERU

Natsu e tsutzuku chika michi sa

Sonna jouzu ni

Hanase nakute mo

SUTOREETO de ii

Jibun rashii ikikata de

Hashire!

Dare yori mo

Taisetsu dakara

Furarete mo

Koukai shinai

Dare yori mo

Taisetsu dakara

Kono kimochi

Tsutaetakatta

Suki naraba

Suki da to iou

Gomakasazu

Sunao ni narou

Suki naraba

Suki da to iou

Mune no uchi

Sarakedasou yo

LALALALALA

LALALALALALALA

LALALALALA

LALALALALALALA

LALALALALA

LALALALALALALA

LALALALALA

LALALALALALALA

Aitakatta

Aitakatta

Aitakatta

Yes!

Aitakatta

Aitakatta

Aitakatta

Yes!

Kimi ni...

Aitakatta

**~Aitakatta Song End~**

All nine of those girls cheered loudly, and nine different Kirara flew down to them. One girl saw the Kirara, and took a picture of all of the nine girls and all of the Kirara. She then gave the picture to each of the girls.

"It's 'Heavy Rotation'!" A girl exclaimed.

**~Heavy Rotation Song Start~**

I want you! I want you!

I need you! I need you

I love you! I love you!

Atama no naka

Gangan natteru music

Heavy Rotation

Poppukoon ga

Hajikeru you ni

Suki to iu moji ga odoru

Kao ya koe wo

Omou dake de

Ite mo tatte mo irarenai

Konna kimochi ni narerutte

Boku wa tsuiteiru ne

I want you!

I need you!

I love you!

Kimi ni aete

Dondon chikazuku sono kyori ni

Max hai tenshon

I want you!

I need you!

I love you!

Haato no oku

Janjan afureru itoshisa wa

Heavy Rotation

Hito wa dare mo

Isshou no uchi

Nan kai aiseru no darou?

Tatta ichido

Wasurerarenai

Koi ga dekitara manzoku sa

Sonna tokimeki wo kanjite

Hana wa hokorobu no ka na

I feel you!

I touch you!

I hold you!

Yume no naka de

Dandan ookiku natte iku

Boku no imajineeshon

I feel you!

I touch you!

I hold you!

Kono omoi wo

Binbin tsutaete hoshii kara

Heavy Rotation

Itsumo kii te ta

Favorite song

Ano kyoku no you ni

Zutto kurikaeshite

24 jikan

Kimi dake rikuesuto chuu

I want you!

I need you!

I love you!

Kimi ni aete

Dondon chikazuku sono kyori ni

Max hai tenshon

I want you!

I need you!

I love you!

Haato no oku

Janjan afureru itoshisa wa

Heavy Rotation

Heavy Rotation

**~Heavy Rotation Song End~**

"That was great!" Rida said to Yukai, Kira, and the other girls. They all nodded in agreement.

**~To Be Continued Song Start~**

Kyou ga owaru koro

Donna ichinichi ka

Yuuhi no senaka ni omou

Yaritakatta koto wo

Subete dekita wake janai sa

Nani ka wo yume ni nokoshite yoru ni naru

Kawa wa nagarete iru

Hito wa aruki tsutzuketeru

Minamo ni utsuru hoshi no kazu hodo no

Ikiteru imi wo omoishiru yo

Ashita

Yaritai koto wo hitotsu

Kokoro ni kimete

Boku no

Mokuhyou ni dekita nara

Kitto nani mo mayottari sezu ni

Massugu ni aruite yukeru

Sono ashiato

Aseru koto nai yo

Furikaereba

Kyou wa kyou de yokatta no sa

Are mo dekinakute

Kore mo dekinakute

Kyou no tan kasa wo nageku

Dekinakatta koto wo

Yubiori kazoete miru yori

Kokoro ni memo wo nokoshite asa wo mate !

Tsuki wa kakete kiteru

Machi wa nemuri tsutzuketeru

Mirai no kane ga narihibiku toki ni

Mezameta imi ni kitzuku hazu sa

Yoake

Shirami hajimeta sora wa

Nada karappo de

Koko ni

Dore dake no yume wo mite

Boku wa "jibun ga subeki koto" wo

Omoikiri egakeru darou

Taimu rimitto

Dekiru kagiri

Ganbattatte

Kako ni nokosu nimotsu wa aru

Ashita

Yaritai koto wo hitotsu

Kokoro ni kimete

Boku no

Mokuhyou ni dekita nara

Kitto nani mo mayottari sezu ni

Massugu ni aruite yukeru

Sono ashiato

Aseru koto nai yo

Furikaereba

Kyou wa kyou de yokatta no sa

To be continued.

**~To Be Continued Song End~**

With that, the concert ended and AKB0048 left. The six girls that Yukai, Rida, and Kira met said their goodbyes, but everyone still had the photo to remind them about the concert and their meeting.

After that, Kira, Yukai, and Rida went to Rida's house and talked about the concert. Yukai, Rida, and Kira talked about what songs they had liked and why they liked it. Then, they talked about which successors they wanted to succeed.

"I definitely want to succeed Oshima Yuko!" Yukai cried. "I just love how bubbly she is!"

"My name does mean 'Leader Star', so I'm looking at Takahashi Minami. I just LOVE being the leader! I'm just kidding." Rida called out next.

"For me, maybe Hisakira Seika," Kira said slowly. "I just don't know how to put this, though."

"Yeah, Seikira-san does fit you pretty well, Kira." Yukai said, with Rida nodding. "I can also see Rida as Takamina, too."

"Yeah, me too," Kira replied. "Yuko-chan is also a perfect choice for you, Yukai!"

~End of Flashback~

"Kira-chan!" Kira's mother called from downstairs. "You don't want to be late for your first day of middle school!"

"Oh great!" Kira groaned. "Coming, I'm coming." She jumped out of bed, brushed her hair, brushed her teeth, and dressed in her new middle school uniform: A purple sailor-like top, blue short skirt and black thigh-high boots. She quickly ate breakfast and ran next door to get her neighbor, Arisawa Shiori. Shiori was only five years old, and Kira offered to send her to her school since it was her first time. She met up with Rida, and sent Shiori to her school safely. Finally, she got to school right on time. She didn't know that there was a big surprise waiting for her after her teacher took homeroom (and yes, her classroom and teacher were the same from last year) and attendance.

Then the teacher said, "We have a new student joining us today. Please come in!" The door slid open and in stepped the orange-haired that Rida and Kira both knew and remembered: Yukai!

"Kon'nichiwa, minna, watashi wa Omoi Yukai!" Yukai said smiling, and then bowed. Looking up, she mouthed the words to Rida and Kira: "_AKB0048 auditions for the 60__th__ generation of understudies is here!_"

**Done! This Prologue is pretty long because of all of the songs' lyrics, so bear with me here. I will be updating this story and Friendship Nature! Pretty Cure! However, that will be mostly in the summer. You like the story? Please R&R, and favorite it!**

**~rubypearl2016**


	2. 1: The Individual AKB0048 Auditions

**Hello! As you can see, I'm starting to update my stories. So, I hope you enjoy! ****This chapter is pretty long because of the songs (there are five, by the way).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs in this story (including the ones in the Prologue) and AKB0048. However, I do own some of the characters in this story.**

**Chapter 1~ The First Part of the Auditions!**

My name is Omoi Yukai. Just call me Yukai. I was originally from Nikkoustar, but then I moved to Sebustar because of my dad's transfer. Usually children are not supposed to move between planets, but this was a special case. Special because my dad was going to stay with his job for the rest of his life. I was extremely happy since I was moving to Sebustar, where my two friends, Hisakawa Kira and Myojo Rida.

"Kon'nichiwa, minna, watashi wa Omoi Yukai!" Yukai said smiling, and then bowed. Looking up, she mouthed the words to Rida and Kira: "_AKB0048 auditions for the 60__th__ generation of understudies is here!_"

Kira and Rida sat, stunned. They were surprised that Yukai was even here, but then even more surprised that she still remembered their dream. Kira then mouthed, "_Meeting in my room after school today (and after the after school activities!_" to Yukai and Rida, which nodded in agreement. After all, Kira was in the Student Council and beading club; Rida was in the art club and archery club; and Yukai was in the photography club and the soccer club.

"Okay! Omoi, your seat is right between Hisakawa and Myojo. Hisakawa and Myojo, please raise your hands!" sensei said, and Kira and Rida raised their hands, and Yukai sat next to them, grateful that she was actually sitting next to Kira and Rida, so then she didn't have to wait until the end of the day to tell them. "Homeroom Starts!" sensei said, and then took attendance.

The school day went smoothly. After the school day ended, each of the three friends went to their clubs. Little that they knew, two girls were watching them. The same two girls that were part of the six girls that Kira, Yukai, and Rida met during the concert 7 years ago.

At the Student Council Meeting (Kira)….

"Okay, everyone, quiet!" the student council president, whose name was Karen, a third year, said. "Today is the first day of the new semester, and we have to sort out all of the club budgets for the year according to the school's budget. Now let's get cracking!"

"First off, we have the budgets for the clubs: photography and beading. The beading club says that they have no need for anymore budget raise, the budget that they have right now is okay, and if they need anything else, they will but it themselves." Kira stated, reading from a piece of paper (Kira was the Vice-President, and was pretty famous, because she was just a first-year).

"The photography club, on the other hand, says that they need 25 dollars extra per every two months due to their increase in members and paying for more trips to places all around the planet." Kira read. "What should we say?" she asked to the other members of the Student Council, and they started to speak.

After all of the pairs were said, and all of the budgets were secured, President Karen said, "Alright, everyone! We're done with all of the club's budgets. Until future notice, these budgets are secured! Meeting dismissed!" With that, Kira hurried out of the room, after packing up her belongings.

The Archery Club (Rida)….

"Myojo, you will be our school representative this year! We need to win this year, we do! And you are our only hope, are you okay with this?" the Archery Club president said to Rida.

"Yes! I'll do my best!" Rida replied, and then started to practice, hitting a bull's eye every time. However, she wasn't really paying attention. All she thought of was the AKB0048 auditions. She didn't even notice that one of the girls that were watching her when she left the classroom was in the Archery Club, watching her. One of the girls that she had met 7 years ago at the 0048 concert.

After another hour had passed, the president called out, "Alright! Good job, everyone! Practice is done, but if you still want to practice, you are welcome to. The next official practice is two days from now, just so you would know!" With that, Rida packed up and dashed through the door, the same time as Kira exited the Student Council room.

The Photography Club (Yukai)….

At the start of the meeting, the president of the Photography club said, "Okay, everyone! Today is the start of a new semester in this school. Hopefully we will have a field trip to the botanical garden soon, but there are no promises! For today, we will go outside and photograph anything on the school grounds!"

Yukai thought, "Yes! I get to join the photography club and the soccer club! I can't wait!" With that, she skipped outside.

After two hours (Author's Note: sorry, I'm kind of lazy today, didn't want to actually write out what had happened) had passed, the club president said, "Alright, everyone! Meeting is over! Next one is in two days, so see you then!"

"What's your name?" Yukai asked to a girl that she had met during the club meeting.

"Watashi wa Hoyu Aite! What about you?" the girl asked. This girl had short gray-turquoise hair in a bob. She also had a heart lining in her hair, and gray eyes. She looked like she was in the same grade as Yukai.

"Watashi wa Omoi Yukai! Nice to meet you!" Yukai responded.

"Nice to meet you, too!" Aite said. "By any chance, are you auditioning for the 60th generation of understudies for AKB0048?"

"Yep! You are, too?"

"Yes. My friend, also, who is in the Archery club."

"I have a friend in the Archery club, also! Her name is Myojo Rida."

"Hey, Yukai!" Kira and Rida called. "Oh, who's this?" Rida asked, pointing at Aite. Kira punched her.

"Hey, what's that for?" Rida shouted at Kira, who sighed.

"Rida, she sits in front of you. She's in our class. Hoyu Aite, am I correct?" Kira asked Aite, who nodded. "Nice to meet you. Watashi wa Hisakawa Kira."

"Oh, that's right!" Rida said, face-palming herself. "Nice to meet you, also. Watashi wa Myojo Rida."

"Hey, hey, guys, guess what!?" Yukai shouted.

"What?" Kira and Rida asked at the same time.

"Aite-chan is also auditioning for the 60th generation of AKB0048 understudies!"

"WHAT?" Rida yelled. Kira just looked shocked, but then realized something and was digging in her bag. She found what she was looking for, and showed it to Aite.

"Wait a second. Aren't you this person right here?" Kira asked, pointing at a girl that looked exactly like Aite in a picture. Everyone recognized the picture. It was the picture that was taken during the AKB0048 concert held at Sebustar 7 years ago. Sure enough, Aite nodded.

"Yup, that's me." Aite said, and Rida and Yukai yelled 'WHAT?'

"Yo, Aite!" a girl called, who was running up to Aite. The girl had long dark purple hair, and light blue eyes, with a heart lining in her hair. She also had a bow slung over one shoulder.

"Hey, Ikasu!" Aite called. "Here are three other girls that are auditioning for AKB0048." She pointed to Rida, Kira, and Yukai.

"Hi! Watashi wa Aikata Ikasu!" the girl said, and Kira, Rida, and Yukai introduced themselves. "Hey, weren't you guys the ones that we met during the AKB0048 concert 7 years ago?"

"Yep!" Rida said. To Kira, she asked, "Hey, isn't it about time we should pick up Shiori?"

"Oh, you're right, it is!" Kira exclaimed. "Do you want to come with us? We can audition together." Kira said to Ikasu and Aite.

"Sure." they said, and all five of them went to the elementary school building to pick up Shiori (aka Takamina the 5th, later).

"Onee-chan!" Shiori called, running up to Kira.

"Hey, Shiori-chan, here are some of my friends. What do you say to them?" Kira smiled, and then pointed to Rida, Yukai, Ikasu, and Aite.

"N-Ni-Nice to meet you." Shiori said just to Yukai. "Watashi wa Arisawa Shiori."

"Huh?" Kira was surprised. "Have you met Shiori before, Ikasu and Aite?"

"Yes, but it's a long story." Ikasu sighed. "You wouldn't want to hear it."

"Onwards!" Rida and Yukai shouted. "To Kira's room!"

~Once They Are All In Kira's Room~

"Let's Audition!" Kira, Rida, Yukai, Ikasu, and Aite all shouted at the same time, then all laughed.

"Alright, let's do this!" Yukai shouted. "Wait a second, you guys already knew about this?" she asked Kira and Rida, who nodded.

"Do you want to watch, Shiori?" Kira asked.

"Yes! I want to audition for AKB0048 someday, also!" Shiori said. "I want to be just like Kira-onee-chan!"

"Let's do this!" Rida said, and then went to the auditioning place. (Author's note: By the way, their parents already know that they're auditioning and said okay).

~At the Auditioning Place~

"Look! There are all of the members of AKB0048!" Aite said.

"And the general director, also!" Rida added.

"Wow!" Shiori said, taking it all in.

After a while….

"Would entry Aikata Ikasu come forward?" Aikmoto Sayaka the 7th asked. Ikasu stepped forward onto the stage, and began to sing the song she chose.

**~Uhho Uhhoho Song Start~**

Oide oide samishii hito yo

Ochikondetatte shouganai ze

Minna minna iroiro aru sa

Issho ni utatte moriagarou

Iya na koto wa hara no soko kara

Fuusen no naka ni hakidasou

Ippai ippai fukurande kitara

Hari de tsuite PAN to sacchaou

Hekonderu no wa kimi dake ja nai

Dare mo ga tooru shiren no michi

Saa konya wa HAME hazusou ze

UHHO UHHOHO otakebi agete

Bokutachi wo dare mo tomerarenai

UHHO UHHOHO kobushi agete Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!

Kurai kuuki fukitobasou Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!

Dareka to dareka kenka shiteitara

Aida ni haitte akushu saseyou

Donna donna kongara gatte mo

Ito wo hogushite moto ni modosou

Taihen na no wa kimi dake ja nai

Ikiterya kado mo tatsu darou

Saa atama wo karappo ni shichaou ze

UHHO UHHOHO oogoe de sawagi

Bokutachi wa mae e susunde yuku

UHHO UHHOHO ashi fuminarashi Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!

Chiisa na koto ki ni suru na yo Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!

UHHO UHHO UHHO kono ENERUGII wo

UHHO UHHO UHHO chikara ni kaete (U! HO! HO!)

UHHO UHHO UHHO hi no tama mitai ni

UHHO UHHO UHHO hitotsu ni nare!

UHHO UHHOHO otakebi agete

Bokutachi wo dare mo tomerarenai

UHHO UHHOHO kobushi agete Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!

Kurai kuuki fukitobasou Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!

UHHO UHHO UHHO kono ittaikan wo

UHHO UHHO UHHO mikoshi ni shite

UHHO UHHO UHHO jihibiki no you ni

UHHO UHHO UHHO neriarukou

**~Uhho Uhhoho Song End~**

"No way!" Sayaka the 7th exclaimed, seeing the girl with a purple Kirara. "That girl has a Kirara?"

"Hmmmm…..This has gotten interesting." Shinoda Mariko the 5th said, smiling.

"Thank you for your performance, Aikata Ikasu!" Miyazawa Sae the 5th shouted. "Now will Hoyu Aite please come forward?"

"Blow the house away, Aite!" Ikasu smiled, punching her friend on the shoulder.

"Alright!" Aite replied. "Great job out there, Ikasu!"

"Thanks!" Ikasu smiled. Aite waved, before going onto the stage and saying:

"Let's do this!"

**~Sasae Song Start~**

Deatta no wa

Ototoshi datta

Onna ji yume wo

Mezasu hitotachi

Nenrei mo

Sunderu machi mo

Barabara datta

Juushichinin yo

Najimezu ni

Hanashi mo dekizu

Kodoku wo kanjita

Suu kagetsu

Tsurakatta

Ano ressun wo

Tomo ni sugoshite

Kitzuita

Nakama wa itsudatte

Koko ni iru

Watashi wa hitori kiri de wa nainda

Issho ni

Ano hoshi wo miteiru

Minna ga iru koto

Sasae datta

Hoka no hoshi

Mitsukete satta

Kanojo wa ima mo

Kokoro no menbaa

Atarashii

Kouhai mo fuete

Umarekawatta

Juurokunin yo

Omou you ni

Michi wo susumezu

Akirame kaketa hi mo

Atta kedo

Yoake made

Nagadenwa shite

Hagemashi atte

Wakatta

Nakama wa itsu datte

Koko ni iru

Toki ni wa kenka wo shite mo kawarazu

Naitari

Warattari shi nagara

Tomodachi ijou no

Sasae datta

Nakama wa itsu datte

Koko ni iru

Watashi wa hitori kiri de wa nainda

Issho ni

Ano hoshi wo miteiru

Minna ga iru koto

Sasae datta

Nakama wa itsu datte

Koko ni iru

Toki ni wa kenka wo shite mo kawarazu

Naitari

Warattarishi nagara

Tomodachi ijou no

Sasae datta

**~Sasae Song End~**

"Another Kirara?!" Sae the 5th exclaimed.

"This set of understudies is going to be crazy!" Yuko the 6th shouted. "I like crazy!"

"Yuko, calm down." Takahashi Minami the 3rd said.

"Alright, alright, I will, I will." Yuko the 6th said, amid Takamina the 3rd saying 'As if' "Thank you, Hoyu Aite for that GROUNDBREAKING PERFORMANCE! ("Yuko, calm down" Takamina the 3rd said). Okay, I will, Takamina. Now, will Omoi Yukai please come to the stage?"

"Yes! Time to make our dream come true!" Yukai called, running to the stage, while Ikasu and Aite were talking to each other and looking at their Kiraras, stunned.

"Will this girl also produce a Kirara?" Rino Sashihara the 4th asked.

"Well, time will tell." Kashiwagi Yuki the 2nd said. Itano Tomomi the 6th nodded in agreement. Hisakira Seika the 7th smiled.

**~Heavy Rotation Song Start~**

I want you! I want you!

I need you! I need you

I love you! I love you!

Atama no naka

Gangan natteru music

Heavy Rotation

Poppukoon ga

Hajikeru you ni

Suki to iu moji ga odoru

Kao ya koe wo

Omou dake de

Ite mo tatte mo irarenai

Konna kimochi ni narerutte

Boku wa tsuiteiru ne

I want you!

I need you!

I love you!

Kimi ni aete

Dondon chikazuku sono kyori ni

Max hai tenshon

I want you!

I need you!

I love you!

Haato no oku

Janjan afureru itoshisa wa

Heavy Rotation

Hito wa dare mo

Isshou no uchi

Nan kai aiseru no darou?

Tatta ichido

Wasurerarenai

Koi ga dekitara manzoku sa

Sonna tokimeki wo kanjite

Hana wa hokorobu no ka na

I feel you!

I touch you!

I hold you!

Yume no naka de

Dandan ookiku natte iku

Boku no imajineeshon

I feel you!

I touch you!

I hold you!

Kono omoi wo

Binbin tsutaete hoshii kara

Heavy Rotation

Itsumo kii te ta

Favorite song

Ano kyoku no you ni

Zutto kurikaeshite

24 jikan

Kimi dake rikuesuto chuu

I want you!

I need you!

I love you!

Kimi ni aete

Dondon chikazuku sono kyori ni

Max hai tenshon

I want you!

I need you!

I love you!

Haato no oku

Janjan afureru itoshisa wa

Heavy Rotation

Heavy Rotation

**~Heavy Rotation Song End~**

"She did produce a Kirara!" Tomochin the 6th said.

Takamina the 3rd nodded. "Maybe this group of understudies will be the greatest group ever!"

"They might be." Sashiko the 4th said. "They might be."

"Alright! Wonderful performance, Omoi Yukai!" Takamina called. "Next up is: Myojo Rida!"

"Let's cross this river!" Rida shouted. "The river of our dreams!"

**~River Song Start~**

AKB~!

48!

Mae e susume! (Got it!)

Tachidomaru na! (Got it!)

Mezasu wa hi ga noboru basho

Kibou no michi wo aruke!

Yukute habamu river! River! River!

Yokotawaru river!

Unmei no river! River! River!

Tamesareru river!

Mayoi wa suterun da!

Konjou wo misero yo!

Tamerau na!

Ima sugu

Ippo fumidase yo! Believe yourself!

Mae e mae e!

Massugu susume!

Kawa wo watare! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho!

Itsu datte yume wa

Tooku ni mieru

Todokanai kurai kyori kanjiru

Ashimoto no ishi wo

Hitotsu hirotte

Gamushara ni natte

Nagete miro!

Kimi no me no mae ni

Kawa ga nagareru

Hiroku ookina kawa da

Kuraku fukakute mo

Nagare hayakute mo

Obienakute ii

Hanarete ite mo

Souda mukougishi wa aru

Motto jibun wo shinjiro yo

Yami no naka wo

Hitasura oyoge!

Furikaeru na! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho!

Te nobaseba soko ni

Mirai wa aru yo

Todokanai mono to akiramenaide!

Houri nageta ishi wa

Yume wo kanaete

Ochiru oto nanka kikoenai

Kimi no kokoro ni mo

Kawa ga nagareru

Tsurai shiren no kawa da

Umaku ikanakute mo

Toki ni oborete mo

Kurikaeseba ii

Akirameru na yo

Soko ni kishi wa arun da

Itsuka tadori tsukeru darou

Get over it!

River!

Ah-ah-ah-ah-

Jibun ni iiwake surun ja nee!

Ah-ah-ah-ah-

Yatte mi nakerya wakannee!

Ah-ah-ah-ah-

Massugu susumu shika nee!

Zutto zutto zutto

Aruki tsuzukero

Kimeta michi wo!

Kimi no me no mae ni

Kawa ga nagareru

Hiroku ookina kawa da

Kuraku fukakute mo

Nagare hayakute mo

Obienakute ii

Hanarete ite mo

Souda mukougishi wa aru

Motto jibun wo shinjiro yo

Kimi no kokoro ni mo

Kawa ga nagareru

Ase to namida no kawa da!

Shippai shite shimatte mo

Nagasarete shimatte mo

Yarinaoseba ii

Yowane haku na yo

Yume ni shigamitsukun da

Negai kanau hi ga kuru made

Kawa wo watare!

You can do it!

**~River Song End~**

"Awesome show, Myojo Rida!" Seikira the 7th (Hisakira Seika the 7th) called. "Last, but not least, will Hisakawa Kira please go onto the stage!"

"Do your best, Kira-onee-chan!" Shiori exclaimed. "I will be cheering for you!"

"Thanks, Shiori." Kira smiled to the little girl. "Great job out there, Rida." With that, she ran onto the stage.

"Let's make this show eternally shine!" Kira whispered, and then started to sing.

**~Shoujotachi Yo Song Start~**

Sora ni chirabatta hoshi no

Dore ga ichiban ni

Kagayaku no darou?

Kikaretemo

Daremo kitto kotaerarenai

Kurayami no saki ni

Koko kara mienai hikari ga aru

Suteeji no katasumi de

Mogakitsuzukeru

Kuyashisa ya munashisa mo

Seishun no toki

Shoujotachi yo

Mousugu yoake ga kuru

Yume no mirai wa kore kara hajimaru wow wow

Shoujotachi yo

Nanimo akirameru na

Kanashii koto nanka subete sutete

Zenryoku de

Zenryoku de

Hashirun da!

Hito no me ni fureru hoshi to

Kizukarenai hoshi

Soko ni wa dou iu sa ga aru no?

Hikari todokanai kurai ni

Hanarete iru toka

Kumo no sei da toka

Riyuu ga hoshii

Omou you ni ikirarenai ima no jibun ga

Modokashiku fuan nara

Senaka wo osou

Nayaminagara

Itsu shika tsuyoku nareru

Kyou no namida wa asu no chikara sa wow wow

Nayaminagara

Mae e arukidase yo

Tachidomattara soko de owaru

Ganbatte

Ganbatte

Shinjirun da

Shoujotachi yo

Mousugu yoake ga kuru

Yume no mirai wa kore kara hajimaru wow wow

Shoujotachi yo

Nanimo akirameru na

Kanashii koto nanka subete sutete

Zenryoku de

Zenryoku de

Hashirun da!

**~Shoujotachi yo Song End~**

"That shine!" Takamina the 3rd exclaimed.

"It's just like a blooming Center Novae would do!" Yuko the 6th replied, astonished.

"Thank you for all of the performances that were done here!" Seikira the 7th called. "Now, we will have, for the first time, the Group Auditions!" All of the fans cheered. "For the Group Audition, you will find a group with no more than 4 other people. Yes, no more than 5 people per group! You get to choose a song, and need to sing that song as a group on this stage, today. You have 10 minutes to prepare! And this time, you will have to DANCE, also!" The audience gasped, and everyone who was auditioning looked scared. Well everyone except for 5 girls.

Kira, Rida, Yukai, Aite, and Ikasu all looked at each other. "We'll be a group, the five of us!" they chorused together. Then, they laughed.

**Done! This chapter is pretty long because of the songs (there are five, by the way).However, I finished this chapter! I might not going to be able to update any of my fanfics this week because of school and all of my tests. But I will update this story soon, I hope! Please R&R!**

**~rubypearl2016**


	3. 2: The Group AKB0048 Auditions!

**Hello! Like I said, I didn't update my story last week, so I might do double updating this week, I have no promise. But I might. Anyways, need to stop babbling! Onwards to the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs in this story (including the ones in the Prologue) and AKB0048. However, I do own some of the characters in this story.**

**Chapter 2~The Group Auditions!**

"Thank you for all of the performances that were done here!" Seikira the 7th called. "Now, we will have, for the first time, the Group Auditions!" All of the fans cheered. "For the Group Audition, you will find a group with no more than 4 other people. Yes, no more than 5 people per group! You get to choose a song, and need to sing that song as a group on this stage, today. You have 10 minutes to prepare! And this time, you will have to DANCE, also!" The audience gasped, and everyone who was auditioning looked scared. Well everyone except for 5 girls.

Kira, Rida, Yukai, Aite, and Ikasu all looked at each other. "We'll be a group, the five of us!" they chorused together. Then, they laughed.

Everyone else was in a state of panic. Well, everyone except for those five girls. They smiled to each other, and ran backstage to start deciding and practicing their song.

"Which song should we choose?" Ikasu asked.

"I don't know." Aite replied. "Maybe a cutesy song, maybe a cool song."

"I've got it!" Yukai shouted.

"KIBOU NI TSUITE!" Yukai, Rida, and Kira all shouted at the same time.

"Yeah, that's a good song." Ikasu said. Aite nodded in agreement.

"Alright! Then it's decided!" Rida called. "Let's do this!"

"Okay!" the rest of the five girls replied.

"Who should be center?" Kira asked, after the five girls ran off to a practice room.

"Who else?!" Yukai and Rida replied, looking at each other, smiling. Aite and Ikasu also nodded.

"YOU!" the four girls shouted, and Kira went into a state of panic.

"No way!" she stuttered, shaking her head. "Why me?!"

"Who else is kind and responsible enough (other than the leader) to become the center?!" they replied. "And look at your radiance! We all know that you're the perfect choice!"

"Well, okay?" Kira said slowly.

"Then it will go like this: Kira; then Yukai and Rida; and lastly Ikasu and Aite!" they all called at the same time.

"Group name, then?" Aite asked.

"Group name?!" Ikasu, Yukai, Rida, and Kira asked. Aite nodded.

"Like, something that we can call ourselves as to remember this performance by." She said.

"Yeah, we should make a group name." Rida nodded. "Now or never, as they all say."

"Let's say our ideas on at a time." Ikasu suggested.

"Yeah, we should all make the name together." Yukai said. "Okay, you first, center."

Kira said, "Ummm…okay. The Dream…"

"Beyond…" Rida continued.

"That…" Yukai smiled.

"Heart's…" Ikasu thought for a moment.

"Door!" Aite shouted.

"AKB0048: The Dream Beyond That Heart's Door!" Kira, Rida, Yukai, Ikasu, and Aite all shouted together. Laughing, they each agreed on that name for their group name.

"Okay! Time to-" Rida started to say, but got cut off by the fact that their 10 minutes were up. "Fine! Let's just enjoy this performance, and hopefully we do great!"

"We WILL do great." Kira smiled. "Because it's the five of us, together doing this." Yukai, Ikasu, and Aite nodded in agreement.

The five girls ran from the practice room and joined the swarm of the other anxious groups walking towards the stage. The general director of AKB0048 came and told all of the groups to line up with their group and tell her who was in their group and the song they would be performing to. Once all of the groups were finalized, she told the auditioners to wait in line until their group was called. Then, the first group performed.

All of the groups before Kira, Rida, Yukai, Ikasu, and Aite performed "Aitakatta", since that song was the first ever song that was sung by AKB0048 in space. All of the groups were also not synchronized, and were all over the place. Kira, Rida, Yukai, Ikasu, and Aite all observed that the groups didn't have a group name, nor decide the positions. Finally, it was Kira's, Rida's, Yukai's, Ikasu's, and Aite's turn.

The five walked up onto the stage, then went into a circle and linked fingers in a circle. First Kira, then Yukai, Rida, Ikasu, and Aite. "Ready, set!" Rida called.

"Always thankful, calm, kind, and just! AKB0048!" they all cried, then pumping their hands up, then going back into the same position, but pointing their pointer finger out. "Reach for tomorrow! Achieve your dream! The Dream Beyond That Heart's Door!" All the judges, the AKB0048 members, the general director, the other groups, and the audience were all stunned. Then, the group "The Dream Beyond That Heart's Door" began their performance. Ikasu was in the front first, and then on her left were Rida and Kira. On her right were Yukai and Aite.

**~Kibou ni Tsuite Song Start~**

"**Sono te nobashitemo **

**Ima wa (Ima wa) todokanai yo**

**Bokutachi no yume wa motto (Motto) tooku ni arunda**" Ikasu sung, and her Kirara glowed so brightly, that she was in the red official Senbatsu uniform. The one that the AKB0048 members were wearing right now.

"**Yozora no hoshidatte**

**Nanokukounen no kanata**

**Kurayami no saki ni**

**Kagayaku mono**" Aite sang, switching with Ikasu. Then, suddenly, the same thing happened to Aite as what happened to Ikasu. Her Kirara was glowing, and she was also in the same Senbatsu uniform

"**Kibou ni tsuite**

**Boku wa katarou**

**Na mo naki shijin no you ni (You ni)**

**Atsuku (Atsuku)**

**Kimi ga namida ni**

**Kureteiru nara**

**Nagusame yori mo**

**Yagate (Yagate) shiramu (Shiramu)**

**Sora wo katarou ka?**" They all sang, dancing flawlessly.

"**Ai wo sagashitemo**

**Sugu ni (Sugu ni) mitsukaranai yo**

**Jibun no hou kara dareka (Dareka) aishitemirunda**" Yukai was singing, after switching with Aite. And the same thing happened to Yukai. Her Kirara was shining on a whole new level, and her clothes changed to the Senbatsu uniform.

"**Konna hiroi sekai**

**Unmei ni michibikarete**

**Tatta hitotsu dake no**

**Hikari wo mita**" Rida again switched with Yukai for the center position, and her Kirara glowed even brighter than anyone else's so far, and her school uniform changed to the Senbatsu uniform.

"**Kibou ni tsuite**

**Boku wa katarou**

**Yoshioita suifu no you ni (You ni)**

**Fukaku (Fukaku)**

**Kimi ga nanika ni**

**Kizutsuita nara**

**Teate suru yori**

**Noboru (Noboru) asahi (Asahi)**

**Boku wa yubisasou**" Kira then switched positions with Rida, so that Yukai and Ikasu were on her left, and Rida and Aite were on her right.

"**Hito wa dare mo minna**

**Akiramete raku ni naru yo**

**Dakedo yume wa itsumo**

**Se wo mukenai**" Kira sung, and her Kirara glowed the brightest of them all, bright enough to match a Center Nova's radiance, in what surprised and amazed everyone watching the most. Her Senbatsu uniform that she changed in wasn't the regular red, it was a mix of red and white, an uniform that no one had seen before.

"**Kibou ni tsuite**

**Boku wa katarou**

**Na mo naki shijin no you ni (You ni)**

**Atsuku (Atsuku)**

**Kimi ga kotae ni**

**Mayotteru nara**

**Tachidomarazu ni**

**Aruki (Aruki) nagara (Nagara)**" They all sang, and the Kirara were gathering around them, illuminating the stage and sky.

"**Kibou ni tsuite**

**Boku wa katarou**

**Ma mo naku senshi no you ni (You ni)**

**Itsuka (Itsuka)**

**Yume wo kate ni shite...**" sang only Kira, smiling brightly. Then, the song ended, and there was thunderous round of applause. Even after all the other groups went, the only performance they thought of was that performance. Everyone knew that those five girls were definitely going to pass, but those girls have yet to realize that.

**~Kibou ni Tsuite Song End~**

**Meanwhile, in Summerstar….**

Four girls were auditioning for the 60th generation of AKB0048 understudies. They had all visited Sebustar seven years ago and had all watched an AKB0048 concert there. They had met two girls from Sebustar, one from Nikkoustar, one from Eurostar, and one from Okutamastar. One of these four girls is from Baltistar, but the Baltistar then wasn't in the entertainment ban, and her family moved to Summerstar. One of the three other ones is from Maiamistar, and the last two are from Summerstar. These four girls still had a picture of those nine girls at the AKB0048 concert 7 years ago, and that's why they are auditioning—to make their dream come true.

They had each produced their own Kiraras in the individual auditions, and for the group audition, something amazing happened.

The four girls decided to form a group together. They also thought of a group name=AKB0048: The Dream Beyond That Heart's Door. The same group name as the other five in Sebustar thought of. They danced perfectly to Kaze wa Fuiteiru, and all of their Kiraras glowed so brightly that their clothes changed to the official red Senbatsu uniform.

**~Kaze wa Fuiteiru Song Start~**

**WOW WOW**

**WOW WOW**

**WOW WOW**

**Kono kawari hateta**

**Daichi no kuuhaku ni**

**Kotoba wo ushinatte**

**Tachitsukushite ita**

**Nani kara saki ni**

**Te wo tsukere ba ii?**

**Zetsubou no naka ni**

**Hikari wo sagasu**

**Dokoka ni**

**Kami ga iru nara**

**Mou ichido**

**Atarashii sekai wo**

**Kono chi ni hirakasete kure**

**Soredemo mirai e**

**Kaze wa fuiteiru**

**Hoo ni kanjiru**

**Inochi no ibuki**

**Soredemo watashi wa**

**Tsuyoku ikite iku**

**Saa tatta hitotsu**

**RENGA wo tsumu koto kara hajimeyou ka?**

**Kioku no kizuguchi wa**

**Kasabuta ni natte**

**Itami no naka ni**

**Yasashisa wo umunda**

**Dare kara saki ni**

**Dakishimereba ii?**

**Nukumori no naka de**

**Yume wo katarou**

**Afureta**

**Namida no bun dake**

**Nanika wo**

**Seo wasete hoshii yo**

**Boukansha ni wa naranai**

**Soredemo mirai e**

**Ai wa tsuzuiteru**

**Hito to hito to ga**

**Motome atteiru**

**Soredemo watashi wa**

**Ippo arukidasu**

**Soko ni wasurerareta**

**Kibou wo hirotte**

**Hajimeyou ka?**

**Soredemo mirai e**

**Kaze wa fuiteiru**

**Hitomi tojireba**

**Kanjiru hazu sa**

**Tashika ni mirai e**

**Kaze wa fuiteiru**

**Subete ushinatte**

**Tohou ni kurete mo**

**Tashika ni watashi wa**

**Koko ni sonzai suru**

**Mae wo sei deru**

**Gareki wo dokashite**

**Ima wo ikiru**

**Moshimo kaze ga**

**Yande shimatte mo**

**Kaze ga kieta**

**Sekai wa nainda**

**Donna toki mo**

**Kokyuu wo shiteru you ni**

**Kyou to iu hi ga**

**Sou tsurai ichinichi demo...**

**Dekiru koto wo**

**Hajimeyou ka?**

**~Kaze wa Fuiteiru Song End~**

The audience, other groups, and AKB0048 members were stunned, just as they were for the other 5 girls in Sebustar. At the same time, all nine girls looked at the sky and sighed. Neither did they those four girls know it, just like the other five girls, as the audience applauded, that they will be seeing each other again soon enough.

**Finished! I'm going to say this again, I might double-update this story this week, because of not updating last week. The story is going along well, so I will see you soon! Please R&R! And Favorite&Follow! See you soon!**

**~rubypearl2016**


End file.
